In frying food in a pan on top of a stove, it will well known that hot fat and grease splatters out of the pan and after the cooking is done, there is a clean up job necessary on the top of the stove.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple unitary imperforate grease shield, the walls of which will surround the frying pan on three sides and on the top so as to catch the spatterings of hot grease in all directions except on the one open side of the shield, and direct the hot fat or grease into an accumulating trough which extends around the bottom edge of the shield.